A wind power generator is an electrical device that converts wind energy into mechanical energy and drives a rotor to rotate by the mechanical energy to output alternating current. A wind power generator is generally formed by components such as a blade, a power generator, a direction adjuster, a tower, a speed-limiting safety mechanism and an energy storage device, etc.
During the long-term operation of the wind power generator, the surface of the blade is subjected to various damages, such as blade protective film damage, blade paint dropping, blade icing, blade crack and blade oil stain, etc.
Currently, when carrying out a damage detection on the surface of the blade, a worker usually needs to climb up to the wind power generator to perform detection, which not only consumes a large amount of manpower, but also requires the worker to perform operation at high-altitude, bringing certain risks to the safety of the worker.
Therefore, a camera mounted on an unmanned aerial vehicle can be used to inspect the wind power generator instead of manual inspection. However, in camera mounted unmanned aerial vehicle, GPS is used for positioning, but there can be errors in GPS positioning and modeling the flight path of the unmanned aerial vehicle, so it cannot be ensured that the blade of the wind power generator is always in the center of the image capturing screen of the camera, and even the blade may deviate from the image capturing screen. Therefore, a method that tracks and photographs the blade all the time is needed.